


Summer Vacation

by daleksanddetectives



Series: Tumblr Posts & Prompts [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Back to School, Friendship, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/daleksanddetectives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto, Haruka and Rei meet up after summer vacation to find that something has changed about their youngest friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post in the reisgisa tag on tumblr and couldn't help myself.  
> crunked.tumblr.com/post/56720343367

The beginning of their summer vacation is spent at the pool or the beach and by the time the last few weeks rolled around, they sat in Haru’s house with pizza, deciding what to do with their remaining time before school started. 

“Sorry everyone! My family decided to go on holiday until school starts, I won’t be able to hang out much after this weekend,” Nagisa says around his slice of pizza.

The others nodded and went on to discuss their plans for the rest of the summer.

\----------------------------

By the first day of school the only contact from Nagisa they’ve had in the final few weeks is one text to each of their phones, each with a photo of something Nagisa had seen and been reminded of one of this friends.

“Is Nagisa here yet?” Makoto yawns, tugging at his new tie.

Rei shrugs, “he wasn’t on the train this morning, or at the station we usually run from.”

“It isn’t like him to miss the first day,” Makoto frowns, “he’s rarely ill enough to stay home.”

The three boys contemplate the absence of their youngest friend until, all of a sudden, arms wrap themselves around Rei’s waist, making him jump. They’re followed by a loud, “Rei chan!”

“N-Nagisa?” Rei turns his head and comes face to face the blonde’s smiling face resting against his cheek.

“Miss me?” He giggles, squeezing Rei’s waist and swaying him side to side.

Makoto’s eyes widen, “Nagisa?”

Nagisa’s eyes flicker across to his older friends, he grins at them in greeting.

“You… grew?”

“Yep!” Nagisa pops the ‘p’ sound and gives Rei another squeeze, “a whole three and a half inches! I don’t know what happened in the last few weeks, but I managed to grow a lot. I’m almost as tall as Haru chan now!”

He bounces away from Rei to Haru and stands up straight, “see?”

“You’d best not catch up with me,” Makoto folds his arms and laughs, “it would be weird to be able to look at you directly.”

Nagisa poses, “just wait, I’ll be taller than all of you soon!”

The first bell tolls and Makoto puts a hand to the small of Haruka’s back, “we’d best be off. Don’t want to be late. See you on the roof for lunch.”

Nagisa and Rei wave as they turn to enter the school building. As soon as they’re out of eyeshot, Nagisa turns to Rei again.

“Is something wrong, Rei chan?”

Rei blinks at him, “no, nothing. It’s just unusual. This will take some getting used to, is all.”

Nagisa grins again, “but now I can do this without hurting my neck.”

He steps into Rei’s personal space and throws his arms around Rei’s shoulders, leaning in to press a gentle kiss against his lips.

Rei blushes a deep red and adjusts his glasses, “I… suppose I can see some benefits of your growth spurt.”

Nagisa giggles, “let’s get to class.”


End file.
